


Kids?Yes, kids.

by jk_sanjuu



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, What Was I Thinking?, just talk, mention of hermaphrodites, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jk_sanjuu/pseuds/jk_sanjuu
Summary: senku and gen talk about kids and other stuff
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Kids?Yes, kids.

It was a little over midnight. gen woke up to find Senku sitting a few feet away from him, where he originally planned to be sleeping. senku was leaned against a boulder, a pillow separating him from the said rock, a light was dimly lit, enough for him to look at some blueprints in hand.

Gen's ruffling had caught senku's attention. as gen stood to his legs and tried to look normal, he couldn't. his eyes were droopy, his head was heavy. with sleep, and a little fever. he didn't feel like moving either.

"senku chan's still up?"  
"mn," he said without moving his eyes from the papers.  
gen stood hovering above senku. it hurt to look, the light hurt even tho it wasn't even that bright. his skin felt irritated and cold and irritated. his head hurt, starting from the back and less towards the frontal lobe.

"senku chan..." gen said his voice sounded tired and strained. subconsciously, gen kneeled next to senku, who still was looking at the papers, and leaned in close to him.   
Gen was now right above him so he couldn't avoid looking back at him.

"what are you doing?" senku asked, and gen let his head fall on senku's chest. senku moved his hand away to avoid gen falling on the papers and his hand. Gen nudged his head against his chest, sand falling from his hair.  
"pat my head for me senku chan." senku looked down as gen looked up, his face a coral red around the cheeks and nose. "please?"

senku sighed. he never saw gen this needy nor this clingy with anyone before, heck he never saw gen brushing against another individual in the past few years he spent with him. he must be feeling really out of his head to be lying between senku's legs, hugging his torso, and head trying to dig into his chest.

senku's free hand came up to gen's head and gen leaned in to feel his touch. a little whimper left his mouth from the touch. senku slowly and softly petted his head, occasionally running his fingers through the mentalist's hair, and brushing away some more sand.  
"senku-chan..."  
"mn?" senku continued to stroke his head  
"senku-chan..." gen's hands tightened around his torso. "I love you."  
Gen looked up to see Senku smiling at him. his eyes lightly shined in the dim light.  
"you're not in the right mind, mentalist," senku said, brushing some sand away from gen's cheeks. gen leaned into his touch. gen chuckled."I love you senku-chan," gen again said, burying his head into senku's chest, " I love your touch."  
"mn, I see," senku said looking back at the papers in hand.

"senku-chan, do you know there are people with both the sex organs?"  
"Mn, they are called hermaphrodites. They have a disorder in the chromosomal level, so they are born that way."

"yeah, herma-that. do you know anyone with that condition?"

"Nope since the probability of a person to be born intersex is 1 in 2000 births. that's like 0.5 or roughly 0.7% chances of a person to turn out to be an intersex. why do you ask?"  
Gen looked up at senku, and senku looked back at him. Gen smiled, "can I tell you a secret?"  
Senku raised an eyebrow "you sure you wanna?"  
Gen nods and says, " I think I'm one of them."

senku chuckles. "what do you mean you think?"  
Gen shakes his head, "forget I said that. tell me, can they have kids?"  
"depends on how well their ovary is built and if their hormonal exchange is normal. Also since there are different types of hermaphrodites so sometimes one of the sex organs might be inactive due to the absence of any hormones."  
"... so they can?"  
"hmm... if talking hypothetically, I'd say it's possible."  
"Oo..."

they lay there, the only sound other than the distant crickets was their own breathing.

then, gen asked, " do you ever think about having them?"

senku looked down at him, gen had his eyes closed, his chest raised as he breathed.  
"what? kids?"

gen looked up at him, "yes, kids."  
senku stroke across gen's eyebrows making the latter smile like a cat.  
"Sometimes, yeah. as a drifting thought."

"ah~ it's such a nice thought."

"mn~," senku said flipping through some markups and miscalculations.  
"senku-chan, let's have kids." gen said, a finger making circles on senku's back.  
Senku chuckles. "yeah sure."  
"think about it, a little tiny you running around causing trouble and provoking disasters."

"I never provoked any disasters"- senku wanted to say but, gen continued, "And a little tiny me, being everyone's favorite kid." senku smiled at the papers, a small gen and a small senku /that sounded nice/. Gen continued," I know you'd say not until we've revived civilization, but think, when we do, then we could have kids. I wanna have a son. well, technically speaking I don't mind either gender, but a son sounds nice."  
senku flipped another page, silently, and stroked gently on the back of gen's head. " yeah, that sounds nice." he said smiling.  
"When we are able to save civilization, I wanna get married, too"  
"what?" senku said laughing a little.  
"why not? I know there's no point but the thought makes me happy. it's not only just a ceremony, I like to view it as a moment, just the bride, the groom, and the love they share."  
senku'd been thinking, he had a daydream that would wiggle itself into him when he's too bored.  
he would think of himself as a grown-up, a dad. he'd be lying on the floor on his stomach, across from a 4-year-old, and an encyclopedia between them, looking at flags. he could set the mood of the setting, the type of room- a modern drawing room-and a grown-up version of himself, maybe 28 or 30 years old, but the kid was always some blocks of color, never a face, not even hair, just a blob of human. and it was just the two of them, not three, no mother figure, or so to speak.

now, he was met with blue eyes, as dull as the mentalist's and soft cloudy blond hair. it was a 4-year-old boy, wearing a rocket shirt and navy blue pants, sucking on his thumb looking at the encyclopedia, and pointing out countries he knows with his saliva covered finger. he'd point out America, Uganda, Japan, and then a waft of raspberry pie's smell fills the room.

"And I could move in next to you with my family~."- gen interrupted his dream.  
"what?" senku's hand froze midway to another stroke, now it hovered above gen's head.  
Gen looked up and found senku frowning at him. he smiled. "that way our kids could become friends, no?"  
senku dropped his hand beside him as gen continued," you'd be married to luna, or Kohaku or I dunno, someone, and I'd find someone for me to start a family with, and it'd be nice. we'd still be mingled into kickstarting civilization, but, at the end of the day, it'd feel warm to come home to someone, you know? the feeling of coming home to someone waiting for you, plus a bundle of joy that the both of you made into being.it almost feels... magical."  
gen hugged him tighter, "I'd love that. I wanna see my kid following yours around as they venture into the unknown." he chuckled. "...that'd be nice..."

Gen had fallen asleep there, hands wrapped around senku. while senku...

 _of course, he meant that. it was not "our" as in together, it was "our" separately. of course I know-_ of course, he knew, he knew but, still, why did he feel that lump behind his throat, and the heaviness in the back of his head? he only realized he was frowning when the skin around his head started to hurt, and his hand was fisted when his hand went cold.

it almost felt real for senku. The pie, the kid, and...Gen. 

he'd look towards the door, a thin figure wearing a black turtle neck and a green cardigan appears. he saw, gen enters the room tiptoeing, closing the door behind him with his foot, his hands holding the said pie and licking his pinkie covered in raspberry jam, smirking when he sees senku looking at him. He'd smile back too, then gen would keep it on the table and come and sit next to the kid, leaning and kissing his forehead then pulling him onto his lap, taking the book in hand. Senku'd get up and sit next to them as gen showed the kid china and Canada and then looking up to senku to smile at him, his cheeks the coral red that senku has newly become fond of. Senku'd lean closer, close enough to meet the other's soft lips.  
Maybe having gen around wouldn't feel that _bad_ as he originally thought. The thought of coming back to him, and the kid, dinner together with the _family, movie nights,..._

Gen said he loved him. twice today and back at the observatory. _the observatory..._ to think that gen would be even the slightest bit of interested in sciency stuff to actually _remember_ how a telescope works to actually make it, heck most people don't even care about it after doing the maths related to telescopes, and gen didn't look like he'd be the slightest bit good in those things.  
but he did. Gen said he'd only remembered the basics, but then again, most people wouldn't really get the closest idea that they could objectify anything even with half the knowledge that gen possessed. He'd _made_ it and the observatory was his idea as well. Maybe not with his hands, but he could lead the other villagers into this scheme and surprised him.  
And the fact that gen never complained about his skincare routines, which senku thinks gen used to follow back in the days because he appeared on TV and he needed to appear presentable to them and to think that he might've been habituated with it, but now he's not even bringing it up even if it was for his own wellbeing. He used to travel _barefoot_ before senku finally made some shoes for him. He'd been making batteries in the winter, that too more than 1600 of them... even though he didn't make all of them by himself, it should amount to 7 or 8 hundred loosely. To think what it would've done to his hands, to those thin long fair fingers, the pinkie covered in raspberry jam he licked off, the ones that were pressed against his back, which suddenly felt like void.  
Except for it wasn't just a feeling, but reality.

Senku opened his eyes to a bright sky, even though the sun was still getting up. the light which he'd used for reading lat night had been turned off, and gen, wasn't there.  
He must've gotten up a while ago because the place where he'd been lying is cold to the touch now. how deep into thought was he that he didn't feel gen getting off of him and walking away?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes in sentence building


End file.
